This invention relates to a component carrier with electric or electronic components mounted thereon, where the carrier has at least one channel for cooling liquid.
Such component carriers are used as carriers for components of electronic power devices, the cooling liquid flowing in the channel serving to cool the power components. They are offered on the market either as plug-in elements without a package or firmly integrated in a package. Due to the constantly increasing packing density of electronic power devices, the cooling of the power components is an ever greater problem. Furthermore, component carriers with the electric components are frequently used in closed systems, for example to fulfill requirements for EMC tightness and IP requirements. Improved removal of the arising thermal dissipation power is therefore necessary in order to increase the packing density and compactness of electronic power devices.